


Caught in the moment

by Reaper_Rose



Series: Together, Forever, with the Promise Of Reunion. [1]
Category: Ib (Video Game)
Genre: AU - Older!Ib, AU - they never left fabricated world, Alternate Universe, Creampie, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle, If she becomes pregnant or not is up to you, Impregnation Kink, Mary is dead, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reaper_Rose/pseuds/Reaper_Rose
Summary: Set in an AU where: - Ib is older. (About 18, whereas Garry is about 19-20).- Ib and Garry never left 'Fabricated World'. They are stuck.
Still stuck in Guertena's realm of art work, Ib and Garry only have each other. To protect and be protected. They are alone.
However, now that Mary is dead, they have been deemed the 'rulers' of the realm, which neither of them like. 
After becoming caught up in the moment, did they make a mistake?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I realised that the Garry/Ib tag was lacking. Not only in general, but also in the smut tag. Also, most of the fanfics in that tag is of Fake!Garry/Ib, which doesn't interest me. I like the sweetness and gentleness of the original Garry, which would make a great fic, in my opinion.

Ib sat in front of the window, sighing as she watched some of the dolls and headless statues wonder by, going about their days. That was, if time even passed by here. Mary's sketchbook had changed to blank when she died, leaving the space clear for Ib and Garry to create their own little town. The had done just that, however, even though they both had their own house, they much preferred to stay together in Garry's house. Garry's presence helped Ib feel safe and stop her nightmares, while Ib's presence in the house would settle Garry, as he could keep an eye on her. Ib couldn't remember how long they've been trapped inside here. Maybe days, weeks. Maybe even months. They were too late when they got to the exit. They have no way back home, but it doesn't matter anyway. To that world, they never existed. They had been in Fabricated World for too long. She missed her parents..

 

Ib was pulled out her thoughts from the movement in the art studio. She smiled, laughing softly. At least she had Garry. She couldn't admit it to the lavender-haired man, but she had fallen in love with him, the feelings having started to grow not too long after they had met. His kindness and just... him in general, was enough to catch her attention. The feeling of love, however, began to bloom recently. She found herself yearning for the man often. When he wasn't looking, she would catch herself staring at him, wanting to feel his slender, lean and strong, arms around her. She would often shake those thoughts away, not wanting to be dragged away into her fantasies. That type of stuff is for when she was alone, at home.

 

She began to think of the things that she does when she is alone, thinking of the kind man that always seems to plague her mind now. As she began to think of the way that she would touch herself, imagining it being Garry's hand, cock or even his tongue -.

 

"IB! Can you come up here for a moment?!" _Speak of the devil_ , Ib thought. She turned to the stairs, hopping up the wooden blocks two at a time. Once she makes it to the top, she turns on her heel, walking down to the far right of the corridor, knocking on the wood that separated Garry and herself at this moment. After hearing the confirmation from the man to open the door, she slowly steps in and stands to the side of the room awkwardly, hugging her arm. The lavender-haired man turns around and smiles at her.

 

Garry stands up, attempting to make his way over to Ib, while trying to avoid all of the paints. She laughs as he almost trips multiple times, but as he got a couple of feet away from her, he falls. As he fell, he tried to grab onto a nearby shelf, ending up with him bringing down quite a few paintbrushes as he falls over Ib. He doesn't have much time to do something, but he does manage to land most of his weight on his forearms, so he doesn't crush Ib. However, it turns out that their bodies fit perfectly in this position, as Ib's eyes her open wide as their lips touched. Garry immediately reeled back.

 

"Gahhh! I'm so sorry, Ib-!" He is cut off as Ib's arms wrap around his shoulders, yanking him back down to her and kisses him properly. Her eyes close as their lips touch for the second time and it takes Garry a moment, before closing his eyes too and gently kissing her back. Ib opens her mouth slightly and licks his lip. Garry grins for a moment, before opening his mouth and waiting for her to try and claim dominance, before delving into the warm, wet space of her mouth and claiming dominance himself. Ib groans at this, loving the feeling of Garry's tongue massaging hers. She wanted more.

 

Ib arches her back slightly, feeling her breasts rub against Garry's chest. Said man takes one of his arms from beside her head and gently places it between their bodies, pushing Ib back, to lay on the floor. He gently pulls away, earning a whine from Ib, which makes him chuckle. He sits up, his knees holding him up as he scoops up the girl underneath him, so that her legs were around his waist. Ib wraps her arms around his neck as he stands up with little difficulty, moving out of the art studio and into his bedroom. Ib gently breathes out Garry's name as he places her on the duvet, hovering over the slightly younger girl.

 

"Is this okay?" Garry asks, gently trailing his palm up Ib's side. When he gets confirmation from Ib with a nod of her head, he smiles, before moving his hand further up and placing it on her breast, gently massaging the flesh through her shirt and bra. She pushes into the movement, pressing herself closer to the man. He slowly unbuttons her shirt, the fabric falling away from her shoulders and onto the bed, revealing her bra, which was quickly removed too, with a swift flick of Garry's wrist. His slender fingers find their way onto the small nipples, gently massaging the sensitive nubs, earning a moan from Ib. He presses his lips to her left nipple, gently sucking on the flesh, while the tips of his left hand gently dances around her right nipple. Her small pants and moans were enough to get the man excited.

 

Feeling a little too hot, Garry leans up, removing his jacket and own shirt smoothly, before leaning back down to the crimson-eyed girl beneath him. He gently rests his right hand over Ib's left breast again, before slowly trailing down to her skirt. She reacts, lifting her leg up to give him access to underneath, her breath coming out in small pants. Garry slides a hand underneath Ib's skirt, gently trailing his fingers over her panties, right where her pussy was. He could feel the wetness seeping through Ib's panties. He groaned sightly, pulling down Ib's skirt and pulling her panties off, so she was completely bare, save for her stockings. He gently grinds his clothed dick against her dripping pussy, making her moan loudly and making himself groan. He slides down her body, gently moving his hands along as he moved.

 

He levels his face to her entrance, the fluid leaking from the opening gleaming in the light. Garry leans forward, gently licking across the flesh, making Ib moan in delight. He flicks his tongue over the small nub that is known as her clit, while teasing her hole with his fingers. He gently slips one finger into the empty space of Ib's pussy, earning a long, drawn-out groan from the girl as she pushes her lower body down into Garry. He slowly and sensually licks across Ib's clit, pushing another finger into the warm cavern. He thrusts his fingers into the girl a few times, spreading them out, before deciding to add a third finger. After doing so, he repeats the same motions of thrusting and spreading, before deciding to retract his fingers, much to Ib's excitement and disappointment.

 

"Garryy..." She whines, trailing off as she tugs on one of the belt loops on Garry's pants. He chuckles at her pleading tone, deciding to give in to the girl's desires. He leans back, undoing his buckle on the belt (with Ib still holding on and trying to take them off of him herself), along with the button and pulling down his zip. He quickly stands up, shedding his pants, along with his underwear. He gets back onto the bed, hovering over his companion. She makes grabby hands at him, pretty much whimpering for his attention.

  
"I know, I know." He speaks lowly, as she wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, grinding up into the hardness of Garry's crotch. She moans slightly, feeling herself being pushed back down to the bed once more by Garry's hands. She pouts and he smiles, rubbing the head of his cock against her dripping wetness.

 

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle and give you want you want." He cooed, gently guiding his dick into entering her. Ib's back arches as he pushes in, the slow pace both pleasuring and teasing her. She moans loudly and the noise is drawn-out, whereas the male groans deeply as he bottoms out inside of her.

 

"It's all in, now. Relax." He speaks the last word gently, drawing it out as he moves his hips back, snapping them back in sharply when the head of his cock was about to leave her pussy, drawing a loud noise from the back of Ib's throat, almost sounding like a scream. He lets himself be washed away with the feeling of the girl's moist, tight cavern, the small sounds that was escaping Ib's throat and the feeling of his dick dragging against Ib's inside walls.

 

"G-Garry..! S-So bi-ig! So-o g-g-good!" The girl calls, stuttering through her pants and moans. Garry smiles, gently kissing Ib as he drags out his cock, thrusting it in again, her moans being lost into the kiss. She moves her hips down onto him as he moves, moaning out loudly. He fondles her breasts again, pulling his head back while doing so, his mouth leaving hers with a trail of saliva linking them together still. Her hands bend back to grip the pillow behind her head, clutching to it like a lifeline. She continues to moan out the man's name, along with a few incoherent words.

 

Soon enough, both Garry and Ib began to feel the coil of release building up in their lower regions. Ib's moans begin to become louder as she becomes close, whereas Garry's grunts and groans become deeper, but yet a little louder. The girl begins to shout out her oncoming climax, however, it's mostly still incoherent. Garry grunts his reply into Ib's ear, telling her he's about to come too. His thrusts become more frantic and faster as he approaches his end.

 

"Garry! Garry... c-come! Come i-insi-ide!" She calls, however her voice cracks slightly, due to her pleasure dominating her body. Before Garry could think, he nodded and pushed inside of her one last time, hitting her sensitive spot dead-on, making her scream and climax, whereas he shook slightly with the intensity of his orgasm inside of her.

 

It took a few moments for the two to completely finish and slump, but when they did, Garry gently pulled his cock out from Ib's entrance and laid beside her, panting and exhausted. Ib opened her eyes to look at Garry, as she had closed them during her orgasm, making eye contact. She grabs his hand, moving it up, so that it was underneath their chins. Ib breathes a sigh.

 

"I don't want this to be a one-time thing, y'know...? I've liked you for a while..." She trails off, her voice small. Garry smiles, nuzzling her hand. 

 

"This won't just be the once. I've liked you too. Besides, I wouldn't just make love with a lady and not date them." The lilac-haired man gently kisses Ib's nose, before sitting up and gently pulling her up to, as to not hurt her.

 

"We'd better clean you up."


End file.
